Trapped
by Siilentpaws
Summary: A life on the run was one Sirius had adjusted to easily. And not one he could give up easily, when confined to the place of his childhood torment. Written for Season 4, Round 6, of the Quidditch Leage Fanfiction Challenge.


**Team:** Pride of Portree  
 **Position:** Chaser 1 (reserve)

 **Prompt:** write about a light character committing the sin of GREED

 **Optional prompts:** (object) swear jar; (dialogue) "Have I told you that I hate you recently?"; (setting) number 12, Grimmauld Place

 **Word count:** 2,176

* * *

 _He wanted to leave._

For as long as he could remember, Sirius had hated everything inside his childhood home. The portraits on the wall that shouted at him whenever he trod too loud. His mother's trinkets that bit his fingers if he played with them. The house elves who would mutter about him as if he were deaf. The faded tapestry where every decent person had been blasted into ashes.

He had hated every person within his home too. His mother and her near-hysterical screeching fits at anyone who so much as breathed in a way she didn't approve of. His father and his silent glares that spoke louder than words ever could. His spineless little brother, constantly pandering to his parent's wishes until they eventually sent him to his death.

But at least he'd been able to leave back then. It had been a mere week into the summer holidays following the end of his fifth year, after a particularly violent fight with his mother in the middle of the night. He'd taken his already-packed trunk, hastily applied permanent sticking charms to the Gryffindor attire in his bedroom, and left with the intention to never return. Trembling and ashen-faced, he'd stumbled out of the Potter's fireplace and been received with open arms.

Sirius had vowed that night that he would never return to number 12, Grimmauld Place.

But here he was again. And this time, he couldn't leave.

At least the people were so much better this time around. Molly and Arthur had moved in within days of the house being in use again, and their acceptance of him had reminded him strongly of the love he'd always felt from James' parents. The antics of the Weasley children never failed to bring a smile to his face, especially the twins' tricks, which he knew his teenaged self would have been incredibly impressed with. Remus had been there for him since the very beginning, the only one of his band of brothers who truly remained by his side. Even Professor McGonagall made a point of visiting him whenever she had the time, having remembered his laments about returning to the house at the end of each school year.

The house was just as miserable as he'd remembered it, but this time it came with the addition of a decade's worth of dust. Molly had been on a restless mission to make it habitable again from the moment she had stepped through the door, her passionate ferocity sometimes reminding him of his own mother. It had felt like a weight off of his chest to throw so many of his family's old possessions away, defying his mother in a way he'd never been able to do before her death.

Although it didn't stop it entirely, waging war on his childhood home, surrounded by people who loved him, helped conquer the deep-seated unease that being there caused.

But he still needed to leave.

It was like an itch left unscratched, a constant want that played at the back of his mind no matter what he was doing. Every time the door opened for someone to leave he glanced in their direction, hoping against hope that there would be someone beckoning him to go with them.

This time last year, it had been the exact opposite. He'd been a free man for the first time in 12 years; not only free from Azkaban, but free from the lies that had put him there. Or, at least, they no longer came from the people who mattered. It had been dangerous, and there had been some misses so near that he shuddered with the memory.

But Sirius Black had always craved danger, lived for exhilaration and longed for the moments where his heart skipped a beat. A life on the run was one he'd adjusted to easily.

A life he hadn't given up easily either.

Dumbledore had delivered that earth-shattering truth the first time he had visited. The enchantments had been placed atop his father's, ensuring that the house would never be found by their opponents. He thanked Sirius profusely at the doorstep, who was elated that he had been able to contribute in such a significant way. It was all going perfectly, the ideal situation to start the war in…

Then Dumbledore turned halfway down the path, looking Sirius directly in the eye, and said "I don't think it's a good idea that you leave the house, in the future. For your own protection." The words were said in the same manner as you might say 'give my love to the family', or 'I'll be in touch soon'. Not in the manner that ground-breaking news should be delivered.

If it hadn't been for Remus calmly talking him out of it, he would have disobeyed Dumbledore's orders there and then. Sirius had hardly slept that night, his dreams tortured with his mother's shrieks and a front door that wouldn't open.

Professor McGonagall had arrived the next morning, a rare smile appearing as she caught sight of Sirius in the flesh for the first time since his imprisonment. "There was always part of me that wasn't convinced," she said in a voice thick with emotion, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Careful there Minnie," Sirius returned, a grin splitting his face at the use of the old nickname. "Someone might think you missed my company all these years."

She rolled her eyes, miming hitting Sirius with her hat before hanging it on the coat stand. "Mr Black, you know how I feel about that nickname," she said, though beneath her prim 'teacher's voice' there was a hint of exasperation.

"Hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Remus said, poking his head around the kitchen door. "Would you like a cup of tea, Minerva?"

Sirius' mouth fell open. Professor McGonagall had made a point of not allowing any of the Marauders to use her first name when they all joined the Order, claiming that with the amount of trouble they caused her they hadn't earned it yet. "How come he gets to call you that?"

"Do wipe that pout off your face, Mr Black," she reprimanded, then softened visibly. "You may call me Minerva, but if one more 'Minnie' comes out of your mouth then it'll be back to 'Professor' until the day I die!"

Sirius couldn't stop his grin as he, Remus and Minerva settled down in the kitchen. It felt just like they were back in Hogwarts again, with him and Remus sat in their Head of House's office awaiting punishment for yet another prank. It was clear that Minerva had noticed this too, as after taking a sip of her tea she asked "So what's crime then today, boys?"

Remus laughed, but Sirius' heart sank. "Ask Dumbledore," he muttered, referring to his new house-arrest. Minerva and Remus exchanged a concerned glance.

"Dumbledore only has your best interests at heart," Remus said, for what felt like the hundredth time since the previous evening.

Sirius let out an exaggerated groan, leaning back on his chair and covering his eyes with his hands. "Have I told you that I hate you recently? You sound just like a teacher."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Sirius looked up to see Minerva's stern gaze fixed directly on him. "Not that that's a bad thing," he added hastily, shoving a smile onto his face.

Minerva sighed. "Remus has a very valid point. You've only narrowly escaped capture several times in the last two years. At least here you're completely safe."

"Safe, yeah, but bored!" Sirius burst out, nearly knocking his mug off the table as he stood. "I can't stay here, I just can't, I need to get out!" Anger coursing through his veins, he slammed a fist into the nearest bit of wall he could find. Try as he might, there were no words to describe how much he craved just a moment beyond the walls.

There was a long pause. Sirius kept his face to the wall, resting both arms on it and hanging his head as he breathed in heaves. It was worse than ever, _he needed to leave now._

"Sirius." He turned to see Minerva getting to her feet and observing him with sympathy. "I remember like yesterday how much you hated this house. If it's any comfort to you I will try to change his mind, although I cannot promise you anything now."

Sirius nodded vaguely, exhaling deeply. His mother's voice was screaming in the back of his head.

Minerva continued "But for the time being," then broke off as a faint pop sounded. Sirius looked around at the noise, confused when he saw there was no-one behind him. Something soft was stroking his ankle. He glanced down to see a silver tabby cat gently poking him with a paw, emerald eyes meeting his gaze.

Sirius grinned, and the voices quietened. "Really?" he gaped.

Minerva-the-cat nodded, then padded out of the kitchen in the direction of the front door. Sirius and Remus both followed her, the former transforming into a massive black dog as Remus opened the door and let them out into the street.

They slipped quickly and quietly through the streets of London until they reached the nearest park. Minerva climbed a tree to keep watch as Sirius frolicked around, chasing everything from other unfortunate pigeons to his own tail. The morning breeze ruffled his coat and tickled his ears, and he ran as if no-one would ever be able to catch him again.

He didn't know how long they had been there before Minerva approached him, butting his shoulder with her head. 'Already?' he asked, trusting that the way he, James and Peter communicated as Animagi was a universal language.

'Yes,' came the reply, so with whimper of protest he allowed her to lead the way out of the park. Remembering that Dumbledore's protections meant he wouldn't be able to get into the house without the little piece of paper Dumbledore had left him, Sirius scratched on the front door until Remus let him in.

Remus wasn't alone when they went into the kitchen. Standing a metre or so behind him, his face impassive, was Dumbledore.

Sirius and Minerva both transformed back into their human forms as Remus shut the door behind him. There was a tense moment as Sirius met Dumbledore's gaze, before the older wizard turned into the hallway and called out, "Minerva? I'd like a word please."

"Shit," Sirius breathed as the kitchen door clicked shut. "Shit, shit, shit."

Remus tutted. "That's four knuts, Padfoot," he said, sliding their makeshift swear jar across the kitchen table towards him. There were already a few silver and bronze coins there from Sirius' outbursts the night before.

Sirius didn't reply, instead moving towards the wall that was shared between the kitchen and hallway. The walls in the house all felt paper-thin, so voices carried without much difficulty. It had proved both useful and less so during various times in his childhood.

"I told him to stay for a reason, Minerva, I don't expect to find my deputy accompanying him out."

"Albus, he hates this house! I saw that better than anyone during his time at Hogwarts! You can't make him stay here, it's just cruel!"

"But it is for the best."

"He'll never cope!"

"He will be alive though. It is only until it's safe for him to be recognised."

"That could be years though! You can't expect him to stay here all that time!"

"I can, and he will. That is my final word, Minerva. I'll hear no more on the subject."

Sirius' heart was in his throat as the living room door clicked open, and footsteps moved out into the hall. When Sirius walked tentatively out of the kitchen, he saw Dumbledore still in the living room while Minerva was taking her hat from the coat stand by the door. Her mouth was a thinner line than Sirius had ever seen it before.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I've done what I can." She squeezed Sirius' shoulder as she whispered into his ear, before leaving in a swish of black cloak. Sirius watched her leave, looking longingly at the world beyond his doorstep. He'd had a taste of freedom but he needed more, he had to have more...

"Remus, I believe your task is awaiting you." Dumbledore's voice made him whirl around on the spot. Remus sighed from his position in the kitchen doorway, before he too collected his outdoor clothes.

"Moony? Where are you..." Sirius trailed off uncertainly as Remus shook his head.

"I can't say now," he said, an apology in his eyes "I'll be back when I can."

Remus stepped out onto the doorstep, followed closely by Dumbledore. With a glare in the old man's direction, Sirius let his anger out by slamming the door shut.

Walburga Black's portrait started howling, adding to her voice that was already resonating in his head.

And Sirius was alone.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I really enjoyed this, even though it was my first try at writing for the QLFC and I didn't really know what I was doing! Special thanks to the Prides for being so helpful and welcoming (and for beta'ing), you're all awesome :)_


End file.
